Pretty Faces
is the 84 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis A shocking revelation has appeared. Keima and Yui has swapped bodies, meaning that "Keima" is Yui and "Yui" is Keima. But the reason for this, is it because of the escaped spirit's powers...? The chapter continue where "Yui" begins to tell "Keima" that she (he) does not want any insecure flags so they must keep this as a secret from other people and live their lives accordingly, which "Keima" agrees with "Yui"'s statements. "Keima" then bows and said that he(she)'s in her(his) care while "Yui" telling "Keima" to stop with the -sama suffix. And thus their switched life begins. "Keima", during class, thinks that she must not cause trouble for "Yui" but "he" doesn't know much about the latter. "Keima" then thinks since Keima has such a cunning appearence, he must be an honor student who gaining much respect from his peers and teachers. During Nikaidō's lesson, when she asks about some character in the history book, and wanted people to answer, "Keima" raises his(her) hand giving a flawless answer, (much to many students's shock and Nikaidō's anger). Nikaidō then pierces "Keima"'s eyes since she is believing "Keima"'s sudden good behaviour must be some new form of harassment. During lunch, Elsie exclaimed that Yui is having some trouble adjusting to Keima's behaviour which make "Yui" very worries since causing a commotion may be bad for the route. After hearing that, Elsie then reminds "Yui" that Yui does not buy galge , which "Yui" argues that Yui has been always living under her mother's judgement and influence. According to that, "Yui" think she is doing well in the Goidō family. Suddenly, Yui's mother came and said she was worried about her asking why "Yui" ran off when she said that she will pick her(him) up after school. "Yui" then said that she wanted to buy some galge no matter what. When Yui's mother swiped away the games saying that they will go home, "Yui" threw a tantrum wanting the games, which make Yui's mother trying to calm her "daughter" down as Elsie becomes more worried about "Yui". At evening, in the Katsuragi household, Elsie compliments Mari's Mirin-deni-ika(Boiled Squid in Mirin) while Mari said that she may be considered a goddess in the use of mirin. "Keima" then thinks that its been ages since his(her) mother made anything for him(her) while father is never home. "Keima" also compliments that the food is delicious and he(she) is moved to tears. When Mari heard that, she suddenly stopped talking and falls over her chair unconcious. "Keima" then realises that each word that comes out of his(her) mouth seems to have a ripple effect, but he(she) determine to do his(her) best while Elsie thinks that its fine if "Keima" doesn't do it. Meanwhile, in the Goidō household, Yui's mother is calling her "daughter" to come out and have dinner, only to find out that the she is sitting in a rotating chair playing up to six galge while commenting on how spacious the house is. As the dispirited mother leaves, "Yui" said that this could also help to put some pressure on the mother thus reset the good relationship between the mother and child. He is then commenting how great the electricity supply at Goidō household is. The next day, "Keima" continues to be nice, greeting Kodama on the hallway (with the latter complaining about the new "harassment" to Nikaido who is also worries about the new "Keima") but he still trying to get used to being in the bathroom and toilet.(With a blindfold). At the same time, "Yui" recieves a confession from another guy to her(him). She then telling the guy that his confession won't work while giving him advices how the routes of the confessor should do. "Yui" does not have any worries going to the bath as another day passes. After school, "Keima" greets "Yui" and said that he(she)'s never been so exhausted before, which "Yui" also agrees. "Keima" then asks how long will it stay like this and is shocked when "Yui" says it may be forever. But "Keima" after hearing that seem to relieve a bit. After that at the game store, "Yui" is worried, since "Keima" was thinking that situation like this is fine cause "he" no longer being pressurized by his(her) mother. "Yui" then order Elsea make "Keima" feel uncomfortable so that "he" could wish to return to "his" original body. Just when Elsea leave, "Yui" then spots a shelf full of Otome games and quickly retreats away from the "world of darkness" immediately but then "she" suddenly stop at mid way. As "Keima" is walking toward the music that he(she) heard, he(she) quickly discovered the 2-B Pencils. In the last panel, "Yui" is shown to have a closer look at those Otome games....... Trivia *Pretty Faces - Reference to Yasuhiro Kano's "Pretty Face", a gender-bending manga in which the protagonist switches gender due to an accident. References Category:Summary Category:Chapters